Love at First Sight
by BabyBear930
Summary: [Oneshoot] Si ganteng Guanlin yang terus membuat Jihoon lupa caranya bernafas. This is GS Story/PanWink/Lai GuanlinXPark Jihoon/Wanna One/Don't Like Don't Read


Title : Love in First Sight

Cast : Lai Guanlin, GS!Park Jihoon

First story with Wanna One as the main Cast.

This is Gender Switch OK? Don't Like Don't Read

PANWINK

.

.

.

"Annyeong haseyo, nama saya Lai Guanlin. Salam kenal." Laki-laki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Lai Guanlin itu membungkuk sedikit kepada para murid yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya selama satu tahun. Ia hanya memberikan senyuman simpul pada para gadis yang berada di barisan paling ujung kanan yang memekik padanya yang justru membuat para gadis itu memekik lebih keras.

"Yak! Berisik sekali kau, Sana!" Sahut sebuah suara lelaki yang duduk di barisan paling ujung kiri. Paling jauh dengan barisan para gadis.

"Jangan mengurusiku. Urusi saja gigi tak rapimu itu." Perempuan yang dipanggil Sana itu tak diam saja. Membuat kelas itu justru semakin berisik. Semua murid dikelas itu hanya menghela nafas. Siapa yang tidak tau jika pria bergigi tak rapi, Park Woojin dengan Sana itu tak pernah akur? Tak ada yang mengetahui apa sebabnya hingga mereka selalu bertengkar seperti saat ini.

"Woojin, Sana, silahkan keluar dari kelas jika masih ingin bertengkar." Ucapan wali kelas mereka sukses membuat dua orang itu menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan sang wali kelas hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah muridnya. "Guanlin-ssi, silahkan duduk bersama Bae Jinyoung. Jinyoung, angkat tanganmu."

Pria yang dipanggil Jinyoung itu mengangkat tangannya sehingga Guanlin langsung menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Tak ada interaksi berarti diantara mereka berdua hingga guru Kim, wali kelas mereka, memulai pembelajaran.

.

.

.

Park Jihoon's POV

"Jihoon-ah, ingin ke kantin tidak?" Ajak Luhan, chairmateku, yang membuatku berhenti melamun.

"A-ah, tidak usah Luhan-ah. Aku disini saja."

"Hm? Baiklah. Aku pergi ke kantin ya? Sehun pasti sudah menungguku." Pamit Luhan dan setelah itu ia bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Biasanya memang aku selalu ikut dengannya meski aku hanya selalu menjadi nyamuk jika pacarnya, Oh Sehun bergabung dengan kami.

Aku dan Luhan adalah teman akrab sejak Junior High School. Kami selalu bersama sehingga terkadang kami dijuluki ' _kembar beda orang tua_ '. Namun, sejak si primadona sekolah, seniorku yang sangat populer di sekolah ini menembak Luhan, aku jadi sering ditinggalkan seperti ini. Tidak sih, Luhan tidak membuangku, namun risih saja melihat mereka berdua bermesraan sedangkan aku hanya diam saja.

Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan Luhan yang menjadi sibuk dengan kekasihnya. Aku justru turut bahagia saat akhirnya senior yang sejak dulu di kagumi Luhan memiliki perasaan kepada temanku itu.

Sedangkan aku sendiri juga pernah ditembak oleh beberapa laki-laki. Salah satunya adalah Kang Daniel, dia salah satu senior pria yang juga populer seperti Sehun. Maklum, mereka berteman akrab dan memiliki paras yang sangat tampan. Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengannya sehingga aku menolaknya. Sekarang yang kudengar ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Hwang Minhyun, gadis cantik yang sangat dewasa yang berada satu tingkat dengan senior Daniel.

Tidak seperti Luhan, sampai sekarang belum pernah tertarik dengan lelaki manapun. Aku masih normal, namun sampai saat ini belum pernah ada laki-laki yang membuatku tertarik, bahkan kagum. Tapi meski begitu, aku masih memiliki beberapa teman lelaki seperti Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Lee Taeyong dan lainnya. Namun mereka hanya kuanggap sebagai teman saja walaupun dulu Jimin pernah suka denganku.

Tapi sekarang, aku tidak tau kenapa wajah Guanlin, anak baru itu terus melintas di kepalaku. Sejak ia masuk ke kelasku, aku langsung terpaku padanya, terutama tatapannya yang sangat mengundangku untuk menatapnya kembali. Lalu senyuman tipisnya yang menghadirkan sebuah lesung pipi yang membuatnya sangat...

Tampan.

Sayangnya dia duduk di belakangku sehingga aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Jika aku menoleh ke belakang, aku takut tertangkap basah karena melihatnya yang bisa membuatku malu.

"Jihoon-ah!" Sebuah suara memanggilku yang berasal dari belakang. _Yes_ kesempatanku. Dan beruntungnya itu suara Jinyoung.

"Ada apa Jinyoung-ah?" Demi es krim coklat yang sering kumakan! Itu Guanlin. Sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding dengan earphone yang menyumpal telinganya. Matanya terpejam erat seakan menikmati sekali apa yang mengalir di telinganya.

"Aku ingin melihat tugas guru Jung boleh tidak? Kemarin aku tidak sempat mengerjakannya." Aku mendengus sebentar namun tetap mengambil buku matematika yang didalamnya terdapat tugas dari guru Jung. Setelah itu aku mengantarkan buku itu ke mejanya.

"Ini. Makanya jika kencan di akhir pekan saja. Lagipula kau dengan Daehwi kan satu sekolah, kenapa pula hampir setiap hari melakukan kencan?"

"Makanya punya pacar. Nanti kau akan merasakan bagaimana kurangnya kencan satu kali dalam seminggu."

"Jika masih kurang kenapa kau ada disini? Tidak menemui Daehwi?"

"Daehwi sedang bersama sepupu berisiknya, Baekhyun. Aku malas jika ada dia."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Jinyoung tentang Baekhyun. Gadis dari kelas sebelah yang memiliki mulut super berisik yang sialnya dia adalah sepupu Lee Daehwi, kekasih Jinyoung.

"Kau benar, dia sangat berisik."

"Ya! Untung saja kekasihnya, senior Chanyeol memiliki telinga yang lebar untuk menampung semua hasil kerja mulut Baekhyun."

Aku tertawa lebih keras setelah mendengar celotehan Jinyoung. Jinyoung memang seorang yang polos untuk seukuran anak laki-laki. Setelah menghentikan tawaku, aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada teman sebangku Jinyoung. Dan seketika aku menahan nafasku.

Mata itu... Menatapku. Pasti dia terganggu dengan suaraku dan Jinyoung. Astaga, aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Apa yang terjadi pada diriku?!

Park Jihoon's POV end

...

"Eo? Guanlin-ssi, ini Park Jihoon. Salah satu gadis imut di kelas ini. Tidak, tidak. Dia gadis terimut di sekolah ini." Ujar Jinyoung yang mengenalkan Jihoon pada Guanlin. Jihoon tentu saja merasakan malu yang teramat sangat hingga mengalirkan darah di tubuhnya ke pipi berisi miliknya.

"Yak! Jinyoung-ah! Akan ku adukan kata-katamu pada Daehwi." Ancam Jihoon sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah berisi itu. Yang mana hal itu membuat Jinyoung tertawa gemas dan Guanlin yang tersenyum kecil.

Menyadari Guanlin tersenyum kecil, Jihoon segera mengempeskan pipinya dan beralih mengulum bibir bawahnya yang berwarna pink. Dia tidak berniat untuk menggoda, bahkan Jihoon tidak tau bagaimana cara menggoda. Dia hanya mencoba menahan rasa gugupnya dihadapan lelaki tampan itu. Dan hal itu semakin membuat gemas Guanlin padanya.

"Lai Guanlin." Secara tiba-tiba Guanlin menyodorkan telapak tangannya. Mengajak Jihoon berkenalan secara pribadi meski Guanlin telah mengenalkan namanya tadi.

Dengan sedikit gemetar Jihoon menggenggam tangan Guanlin. Tangan yang besar dan hangat sekali. "Park Jihoon." Setelah itu dengan segera ia menarik tangannya kembali sebelum tangannya berkeringat dingin.

Guanlin yang sedikit kecewa karena kehilangan tangan lembut di genggamannya hanya tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan Jihoon yang kembali mendapat senyum kecil dari Guanlin semakin salah tingkah. Gadis itu sangat yakin, pipinya pasti sudah sangat merah.

Tak ingin berlama-lama disana, Jihoon tidak ingin kepanasan hanya karena berdiri di dekat Guanlin, ia segera mengatakan, "cepat salin pekerjaanku dan kembalikan bukuku." dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

.

.

.

Kini, Jihoon sedang menunggu bus yang akan membawa kerumahnya yang nyaman. Sekolahnya sudah berakhir 20 menit yang lalu dan Jihoon yang teramat lelah ingin segera pulang dan menidurkan dirinya di kasur kesayangannya. Luhan? Oh, gadis itu tentu saja di culik Sehun dan meninggalkan gadis yang suka mengedip ini sendirian. Sebenarnya tadi Taehyung ingin mengantarnya pulang tapi Jihoon menolak karena rumahnya dan rumah Taehyung itu berlawanan arah.

10 menit menunggu, tak ada tanda-tanda bus akan lewat. Jihoon mulai khawatir. Tak biasanya bus di Korea terlambat dari jadwal. Dan yang semakin membuat Jihoon khawatir, ini adalah bus terakhir yang biasa mengangkut Jihoon untuk pulang.

Demi gigi gingsul Woojin, Jihoon berharap Taehyung kembali lagi dan mengantarnya pulang.

Namun siapa yang menyangka jika Tuhan sangat berbaik hati pada gadis semanis Jihoon. Sebuah motor tiba-tiba berhenti di halte yang sedang Jihoon tempati dan sang pengendara memakai seragam yang sama sepertinya. Jihoon berharap jika lelaki itu akan mengenalnya dan mengantarnya pulang.

Padahal Jihoon saja yang terlalu naif, satu sekolah mengenal Jihoon, kok.

Dan lagi-lagi, do'a Jihoon terkabul ketika sebuah suara mengalun menyebut nama "Jihoon-ah?" dan membuka helm yang sedang ia pakai. Oh, ingatkan Jihoon untuk rajin ke gereja agar Tuhan selalu menyayanginya.

Namun, kini Jihoon tak tau harus bereaksi apa. Pipi bulatnya yang biasanya selalu berwarna merah muda seketika pucat. Matanya yang memang tidak sesipit kakak sepupunya, Yoon Jisung, semakin membola.

Bagaimana bisa Tuhan sangat berbaik hati pada Jihoon sehingga gadis itu dipertemukan dengan...

"Guanlin?"

Oh, sebelum mengingatkan Jihoon untuk semakin rajin ke gereja, lebih baik kita ingatkan Jihoon untuk kembali bernafas.

.

.

.

Semua kejadian terasa begitu cepat. Baru setengah jam lalu Jihoon masih berdiam diri di halte dan menunggu bus yang baru gadis itu ketahui ternyata mengalami kebocoran ban. Dan setelahnya Guanlin bak pangeran berkuda menemui Jihoon hingga mengajaknya pulang yang tanpa membuang waktu lagi - _dan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan_ \- Jihoon segera mengiyakan dan naik ke atas motor besar Guanlin.

Dan disinilah kedua remaja itu berada. Di depan sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang tampak damai. Rumah keluarga Park.

"Terima kasih banyak Guanlin." Pipi Jihoon kembali memerah - _setelah sedari tadi terus memucat_ \- saat mengatakan itu. Kepalanya menunduk dan bibir bawahnya ia kulum membuat lelaki dihadapannya sangat tidak tahan untuk menci...

Cukup Guanlin. Kau tidak boleh berpikiran macam-macam kepada seorang gadis yang baru satu hari menjadi teman sekelasmu.

Memang. Guanlin akui Jihoon sangat sangat sangat manis. Dan Guanlin paling tidak tahan dengan gadis manis. Kalau cantik saja Guanlin tidak terlalu tertarik. Guanlin juga punya kakak perempuan yang teramat cantik. Namun jika bertemu yang berparas manis, Guanlin sangat ingat jika Jihoon gadis berparas manis pertama yang ia temui.

' _Manis itu enak dipandang_.' begitu kata Guanlin.

"Sama-sama Jihoon."Balas Guanlin sambil tersenyum yang membuat gadis didepannya kembali lupa caranya bernafas. Oh, Guanlin sangat berbahaya untuk indra pernafasannya.

"Kau ingin masuk dulu?" Tawar Jihoon berbasa-basi.

"Ah sepertinya tidak. Lain waktu mungkin? Aku ada les setengah jam lagi. Namun, jika memasuki yang lain, aku bersedia sekarang kok." Jawaban Guanlin membuat Jihoon mengeryit. Apa maksud lelaki tinggi ini coba?

Melihat gadis manis dihadapannya kebingungan membuat Guanlin gemas. Dengan jahil ia melangkah mendekati tubuh Jihoon namun gadis itu segera memundurkan langkahnya. Begitu terus sampai tubuh Jihoon tertahan oleh pagar rumahnya. Ingatkan Jihoon untuk memarahi paman Lee karena tidak membuka pagar rumahnya.

Setelah tubuhnya dan tubuh Guanlin hanya berjarak sekitar dua sentimeter lagi, Guanlin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jihoon yang segera memalingkan wajahnya. "G-Guanlin..."

"Kau tidak ingin tau apa yang ingin kumasuki segera, Hoon-ah?"

"A-apa??"

"Aku ingin segera memasuki hatimu. Saranghae Jihoon-ie.."

Bolehkah jika Jihoon meleleh sekarang? Sungguh, kenapa ini begitu cepat untuk diproses di otaknya yang entah kenapa kini bekerja dengan lamban. Guanlin? Menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang baru ia temui hari ini? Dan gilanya lagi pria itu dengan berani mengecup pipi bulat Jihoon juga. Kali ini hidung Jihoon benar-benar tidak berfungsi.

Setelah mengatakan ucapan yang entah darimana datangnya keberanian itu, Guanlin segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Menatap wajah gadis didepannya yang sudah semerah _blush on_ milik kakak perempuannya. Tanpa sadar senyum yang jarang ia keluarkan mengembang begitu saja.

Guanlin tidak bohong. Dia mencintai Jihoon sejak pertama kali gadis itu mengganggu musiknya dengan obrolan tidak pentingnya bersama Jinyoung. Dan Guanlin salah satu manusia yang percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Namun, apa kabar hati Guanlin saat...

"Nado saranghae, Guanlin."

...Park Jihoon juga penganut cinta pada pandangan pertama?

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Ini ff pertamaku yang menggunakan Wanna One sebagai cast utama. Jadi mohon maaf bila OOC dan penggabungan beberapa karakter yang tidak disukai.

Untuk kelangsungan kisah Guanlin dan Jihoon silahkan bikin imajinasi sendiri ya

Udah gitu aja..

Sekian


End file.
